Last blow
by miligram01
Summary: Junior year begins. The football players are up to something. And that just might change relationships. The story of twisted words, forgotten memories, and unwanted attention. The summary kind of sucks, but the story is pretty good. Please view.


This is a story about the south park characters. There will be multiple POV's and I plan to put in side chapters. This is my first fanfic story. The grammar is horrible, and I apologize in advance for that, also I apologize in advance for cursing so much…I can't help it… I hope it is good. Please review at the end. Enjoy!  
><strong>…..<strong>

**Kyle POV**

Here I am sitting in the counselor's office, watching the hand on the inside of a red plastic clock slowly ticking by. The clock is being hung deficiently on the wall by a nail, any minute now it looks like it'll crash. I am surprised it still has yet to fall and brake into little pieces on the floor. That clock has been there since I started school, which was 2years ago.

I uncomfortably shift in the plastic blue too small for me chair as Ms. Alicia walks in through the door.

She says "Kyle is there anything you want to say to him?"

She points towards the opening and then that thing walks in. Horrible unimaginable despicable thing walks in. A few words I must use to describe. Jock, popular, evil, demanding, and my ex super best friend.

He walks fully into the room with an ice pack on his head being firmly held by his hand. He is intently trying to stare me down. I eyeball him. His jeans are dusty, his jacket is off and his hair is disheveled. I shrug my shoulders; he does not look as bad as he should. The impact of a basketball wouldn't do that much damage, but that dumbass was ragging on my friend. I do not tolerate childish people behavior. Anyways, this is how the whole scene went:

_I was sitting outside at one of the tables with my friend Pip. We were quietly working on our homework assignment. The whole table was scattered with papers and textbooks. Not to mention my basketball was close to me. I brought it because a few of us were going to play after school._

_The whole atmosphere changes when you hear a whole bunch of squealing and yelling. I look up. To no surprise, it is Stan Marsh and he is surrounded by a whole group of people. One in particular is his off and on bipolar girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger._

_Still we were working, but I was getting really irritated because they would not shut the hell up. All me and Pip wanted to do was work on stuff outside because it felt good. Everything was good for the past 30minutes until that group came._

_I looked at Pip and saw that he was distracted. I followed his eyes; they were focused on those people. _

_I whispered to Pip, "Hey, do you want to go to the library instead?" _

_He twisted his head to face me and a nodded and said sure._

_We were gathering all of our belongings, and then what seemed like Clyde whispered loudly enough so I could hear, "what nerdy losers they are." _

_I ignored the comment because I am already use to that type of stuff. _

_Then Stan says, "The French kid is way worse though. He doesn't even talk pure English or pure French. What a noob."_

_They begin to all start laughing at that 'funny joke'. My blood was boiling, they were so damn annoying. Pip is fucking British! _

_Without realizing I was glaring at them and Wendy caught on. She loudly yelled, "what do you want Kyle?" _

_I just keep on staring and then break it off and mutter "nothing." I said it loud enough for them to hear though._

"_Come on Pip."_

_He nodded and then we grabbed all of our stuff and began to walk away. Suddenly a football struck the back Pip's head. I growled with frustration. The group was giggling and what seemed funny. No, it was fucking pathetic and childish. I grabbed the football; automatically I knew it was Clyde's. He would carry this thing around all the time, even when football season was over._

_I threw it at them, stubbing Stan's foot. Then they stopped laughing. They were staring me down. "Bite me." That's all I said and they all started screaming at me. "WHAT IF HE GOT HURT?" "FUCKING JEW" "WANA GET JUMPED" "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM" Blah Blah all of that shit. "Yeah and you don't think Pip wouldn't get hurt with a football being thrown at the back of his head by a football player? THAT hurts, not getting stubbed in the toe." _

_Clyde walks all the way over to me and stares down at me, I am practically the shortest Male Junior student at South Park High, anyways, he huffs. _

_He growls at the back of his neck, "you want to fight you little punk ass?" _

_I squint my eyes, and answer with a "no." _

_He smirks and says "Hahah, wouldn't even be able to defend your little pansy ass." _

_He walks away but then stops he comes back._

_Pip is just standing there the entire time, looking back and forth between me and the rest of them. He is holding all of his stuff. And my stuff is on the ground. Clyde comes back and smacks the back of my head. That was it. I fucking snap._

_Clyde is happily smirking thinking he has victory, but hell no. Pip must of known what I was about to do, so he held me back with all the little force he had within him. I began counting and slowly taking deep breaths. Right I have to focus on my working on assignments with Pip, not get sent to the AP's office._

_Right as soon as I finally calm down. _

_Stan just has to say "Good job Clyde." _

_Now I am really pissed off, this son of a cocky bitch. I grab my basketball and in one swift movement, using all the force in my arm I throw it at him the ball hits the top of his head and he is stiffly knocked down onto his back. Everyone gathers around him and Wendy is screaming like she just saw a serial killer._

_Clyde is running full speed toward me ready to lunge at me. He throws the punch and I flinch. I squeeze my eyes shut, but I am still not hurt. I finally decide to open my eyes. Right there in front of my eyes. It's Damien. He finally came back from hell. He had Clyde's fist clutched in his own hands._

That was basically all that happened. Besides the fact that some administrators coming to flock us, minors being told to go to class, Pip and Damien reuniting, and Stan and I being sent to the counselors office.

Now we are where we were before the flashback. Stan and I have a stare down.

Still intently staring at him I answer with a stern "no."

Ms. Alicia obviously feels the heated atmosphere and interrupts it by saying , "well neither of you boys are in trouble… you two are lucky that you guys don't cause much trouble on daily bases."

We are escorted out of her office. I walk ahead of Stan not wanting to get into further argument.

"H-he-hey!"

I stop.

**Stan POV**

I do not even know why I did that… Great now he is turning around to face me.

"What?" He asks in an aggravated tone.

"My head fucking hurts."

That was definitely not it.

He just cocks an eyebrow and says that I deserved it and that he would have threw it harder. He turns back around and within a few minutes I am all alone standing in the hall way pressing an ice pack against my swollen head.

Damn. Why did things turn out like this? What happened in those 3 years we didn't talk? The Kyle that was my super best friend like disappeared from planet Earth. The only Kyle now is an always pissed off working nerdy kid.

When ever he is around me things either end up like this or we just don't even acknowledge each others presence. It's like he is a whole other random high school kid that I don't know, but I do know him. Well I _used_ to know him… It sucks that we don't even at least say hi to each other. I have really missed him these past 3 years, but I don't give off the impression.

I am the star football player, perfect boyfriend, sexy guy, popular party dude, and don't hang out with losers. Why the hell did I get this image?

Oh yeah, because of Wendy. She made me this way. Our rollercoaster hell of relationship, I don't even love her the way I used to. She's my cover. I love some one else, but it's my own fault I drove that person out of my life.

…**.**

A few minutes until last period end. The anticipation of just wanting to go home and sleeping… COME ON!

Bzztt-bzt. My cell phone was vibrating. The teacher never looks away from the board, so I don't have to be sneaky. I flip open my phone. The text message is from Token and it says "Coach wants a meeting today after school ends, forward message."

I forward the message to a couple other people, like Kenny. The bell finally rings and everyone rushes out of the class room. I go to my locker to put up all the books I don't need.

While closing my locker I see Kenny with Butters in the corner of my eye. Butters is backed up against Kenny's locker, and Kenny is hovering over the smaller figure.

"Tell Kyle that football players randomly got a meeting right now, so I might be late for the basketball game," I hear him whisper into Butters ear.

Butters nods at him. Kenny moves his face to meet Butters' gaze. They share a kiss.

When they part Butters says "Hope it ends soon Ken."

While smiling, showing all teeth, Kenny replies, "Me too."

They part and Kenny is walking toward me. Butters is somehow now walking with Pip and Damien.

"Hey do you know what it's about?" He questions me.

"I don't know. Token sent me the message."

"Okay…and what's that bump on your forehead?" He motions toward the corner of his own forehead.

Shit. Now I have a bruise from that damn basketball. While remembering the incident I snarl at open space in front of us, and Kenny sternly looks at me.

"Fucking Jew hit me with a damn basketball."

Kenny busted out into laughter. People still at school began to stare at us because Kenny kept getting louder and louder every second.

"Shut up man, it's not funny! It hurt a lot!"

Kenny wiped a tear away from his eye, and he gripped my shoulder, trying to hold himself steady.

"Dude, that is fucking hilarious. I should have been there."

"Yeah and prevent the Jew from hitting me."

"Actually…I would have made him even madder and then he would have hit you harder."

"What the hell Kenny. Do you want me to die," I growled at him.

"No it just that would have been an amazing thing to see."

"Whatever dude."

…

"What is this?"

"It's a football sir."

"Not just a football. It's a special football."

"How is it special sir?"

All of us football players were gathered in the gym. All sitting or standing before coach Hendrick. He was holding a football, but it looked really old. It was fading the brown color and it was tattered.

"When you throw this, it is almost impossible to catch. Only really special people can catch it. The trick about it is that inside of the ball there is a ball in there, so when it is thrown into the airs it curves to the side and more down rather than going straight. I want to find other people to join the football team."

"WHY COACH?" "THE SEASON STARTED TWO WEEKS AGO!" "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TRY OUTS!" All of us were yelling, and they were giving me a headache.

"SHUT UP!" Coach Hendrick boomed.

All of us got quiet in one second.

"Now listen close. I know what all of you guys do during school. I don't have a clue what you guys do out of school. If one of you gets in trouble, we don't want to risk not having enough players."

"Coach we always have enough players though."

"Yeah, but we need really good players. And that's why this ball," gazing at the ball while speaking, "is going to determine who we need. Each day some one will get this ball, and you will have to throw it at someone. Don't throw it to tease them. Throw at them because you really think they can catch. And if I find out you are abusing people with it, I will kick you off the team. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go home."

All of us were filling out of the door. I was walking with Kenny, Clyde and Token.

"Already know who to hit with it," Clyde evilly smirked.

"Dude, don't even think about it. You are one of our best players. Don't mess with the Jew he isn't worth your time," Token said.

"Man I will KILL that little bitch. Fucking back talking and hurting Stanley."

"Shut up. I am the one that will kill him."

"That means we can jump him together."

Before I can say anything, Kenny interrupts, "Bye dudes."

"Bye man."

I am sure that Clyde has no clue that Kenny is going to play basketball with Kyle and other people. If Clyde found out I am sure he would be ranting right now. And by judging Token's face, I am sure he knows where Kenny is going.

"I can't believe Kenny hangs out with the nerdy Jew."

"I know right…."

That last line was out of pure jealousy.

…**.**

I hope that was okay…I had no clue what I was writing. Let's see where the story goes from here :o Oh yeah, and I don't plan to make Kyle this whiny bitchy kid the entire time. I hate it when he is like that. Somewhere in the middle of the story Kyle gets an attitude change. So I will try to update bi-weekly at the most…again thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
